Specific signalling via surface-anchored peptides or proteins suggests the development of surface coatings which act as stealth backgrounds, anchoring the trigger molecules or clusters of recognition sites such that they are accessible to cell receptors. Rather than tailoring fixed distances between recognition sites on a specific model surface, we would like the cell to rearrange the trigger molecules to their needs, as occurs regularly in nature. The goal of this project is to develop model systems in which the recognition sites are anchored in a stealth matrix yet can move laterally. ESCA and SIMS are being used to characterize the as-prepared surfaces.